Echo of Break
by Lemoni
Summary: What if Break's master was Vincent instead of Lady Cheryl and Sharon? What if his connection with the Nightrays brothers was deeper than he imagined? Vincent/Break, Gil/Break in latter chapters.
1. Misfortune child

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Pandora Hearts, Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray or Xerxes Break aka Kevin Regnard all rights go to the creator "Mochizuki Jun." I don't get any profit from this... wish I could... a few dollars wouldn't hurt my pockets.

_**Autors Note:**_

Ohohoho kinky me, after the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fiasco finale (I'm need to clear my head so I can continue with my other fanfic... but I'm so disappointed, what a crappy end) I'm starting a new fanfic with X. Break as the main character and the Nightray brothers (Vincent and Gil). After reading more of the manga I started to imagine Break being in the place of little Echo as his personal servant and this is the result, so yep, this is yaoi, multi chapter and possibly a lemon and Break is the little _"uke"_ so if you don't like well... don't read it.

Keep in mind that English isn't my first language, I speak Spanish (yeah since I was born and possibly will until the end of my life), so if you see grammatical and spelling errors please be nice and cute and let me know and tell me how to amend the mistake.

Well last but not least a very important information: Criticism, cheers, kisses and chocolate cookies are welcome. Without anything more to say I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

_**Thanks~**_

**ECHO OF BREAK.**

**By Lemoni~**

Everything hurt, everything hurt so much..., my eyes... I was soaked in blood, I couldn't see anything in my left side, I didn't have my eye, what happened? This were the only thoughts in my head as I opened my eye and looked around me, I heard birds chirping in the trees, the feeling of melting snow and the sun shining... wait a moment... shining!! I suddenly raised up myself to see exactly where I was, I remembered the chain, the killings, and the end of my time, and abyss, I think I saw a girl and suddenly... I don't remember, I tried searching in my memories but my head hurt I really tried to remember but... I... what's my name?, what was the abyss? I think I was Kevin?... the world and my thoughts started spinning as I felt myself collapsing, but I can only close my eye as the world turned black.

A humming sound reached my ears, someone was nearby?, I wanted to yell for someone to help me, but my throat felt raw and sore like I haven't drank water for a very long time. My eyelids where heavy I wanted to sleep so badly but I was going to die and I couldn't let that happens, something in me screamed to found help asap... the humming grew stronger did my yell for help had worked, did I yell?

As I finally found the strength to open my eye I saw a silhouette that shadowed me, I could see a rabbit doll hanging from one hand and in the other one a scissor... I think the shadow smiled at me but I'm not sure I mean I barely could see his face... was it a boy? No, it was a man. I don't know why I felt a shiver running through myself my mind screaming that he was dangerous and a sense of fear invaded my body I needed to run away from this man... I tried to follow my instincts but my body didn't work I feel weak and could not even raise a hand to defend myself... when he was going to touch my face I fainted... praying to be alive to see another day.

"_Mas.... ent... ple...." "I sa... no."_ Let me sleep, I'm tired, I'm hurt, I don't want to wake up, let me sleep! A slap and a cry resounded in my head and made open my right eye. _"Oh you finally woke up!"_ a young man with blond hair was looking over me as a young maid laid in the floor touching her cheek... I feel a bandage covering half my face, and I was wet in sweat, I felt so hot, and as all this thoughts run in my head I was trying at the same time to focus really hard so I could see more than the hair but... it seems it was in vain, from that effort I feel myself drained and sick I wanted to vomit so badly I closed my eye and tried not to. I heard the man telling the maid something about bringing the doctor and a door closing.

I recovered from my nausea and I realized I could feel a hand petting my head I opened my eye, and this time I could see a young man, with large blond hair and a peculiar pair of eyes, one a brilliant gold and the other blood red. He noticed I was watching his red eye and his smile widened. _"Are you okay?"_ I tried to answer him but my voice wouldn't come out just a raspy coughing sound. He smiled some more and handed me a glass of water. I drink it and it was great, like it was a long time from my last glass of water but it couldn't be that long or could it? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I heard him saying _"Easy, easy, we don't want you to cough again, eh?"_ I shock my head, I really didn't want to have a coughing fit again, my whole boy ached when that happened.

I rested my head in the soft pillow, closed my eye and tried to remember something, anything that I could use to know where I was, but the only thing in my mind seemed to be a name, Kevin... Kevin Regnard and a little girl saying it in despair, but her face I couldn't remember her face. _"How are you feeling?"_ I opened my eyes and the dizziness returned full force..._ "Bad... I feel really bad._.." _"That isn't surprising you were in a really bad shape when I found you..."_ when he found me?... _"How many days has I been passed out?"_ _"A whole week" "What?" "You have been out a whole week, I thought that maybe you were more damaged than what we thought, but I'm glad you're OK now."_ The same sense of fear invaded my body as he was talking I saw his hand approaching to my face, he caressed my cheek, but the gesture was far from comforting, I just... wanted to be somewhere else, as he moved his hand from my cheek to my nose and then to my eye I got this urge to close it, but he noticed and asked me... no.... not asked me, he ordered me to leave it open, I was frightened I didn't even think of closing it, even if I had the chance, my body was frozen to the spot.

"_You are also... the cause of misfortune?"_ What was he talking about?, the cause of misfortune? _"Eh...?"_ I looked at him as he continued to caress the rim of my eye _"100 years ago... a child who was born with red irises was called the cause of misfortune... they said that red eyes would bring disaster, and that you will have to suffer bullying and insults..."_ as he said that his expression took a far away look, like he was remembering something painful _"Misfortune child get away from here... and such"_ he continued _"but the fact is... he didn't even do anything..."_ I just looked at him _"I..."_ what could I say I didn't even know my name, much less what he was talking about. He moved his finger and caressed my lips _"That's great. You're living in the present era..."_ as he said that I saw a face, a little child with his brother... _"Vincent..."_ I suddenly voiced out as a horrible headache make me close my eye, I didn't want to remember please, I.... it hurt, make it stop! _"Shh... it's okay, what matters is that you are here"_ I opened my eye and tried to ask him something, anything I could feel what was left of my memories slipping trough my fingers like sand and I didn't know what to do.

I grabbed his hand, in a silent plea, looking at his eyes _"What's my name? Who are you?"_ my headache got stronger and my strength started fading one more time, along with my resolution of staying awake _"I'm your master Vincent Nightray, you are Break and you're my most beloved doll"_ and as he said that he kissed me fiercely in the mouth. I gasped and he used that to deepen the kiss. He grabbed my face and I could feel my eye filling with tears, this hurt, really hurt so much!... anyone... please... help me. A lonely tear trailed down my face as I tried to push him but... I was so weak.

The hurt, the confusion, the kiss, my head head was spinning and as I let myself be consumed by darkness the only memories that stayed with me were a pair of kind gold eyes, my name, my master and the torching memory of that possessive kiss.

**~ o ~ **

The first chapter and I'm so proud of myself.

Well read & review.


	2. Sugar Lumps

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Pandora Hearts, Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray or Xerxes Break aka Kevin Regnard all rights go to the creator "Mochizuki Jun." I don't get any profit from this... wish I could... a few dollars wouldn't hurt my pockets.

_**Autors Note:**_

Thanks for the reviews and the favs, sorry for the typos I tried paying more attention this time but don't expect to much... I'm dying and I my brain is on a strike (I hate to be sick!). Well I hope you like this second chapter.

Keep in mind that English isn't my first language, I speak Spanish (yeah since I was born and possibly will until the end of my life), so if you see grammatical and spelling errors please be nice and cute and let me know and tell me how to amend the mistake.

Well last but not least a very important information: Criticism, cheers, kisses and chocolate cookies are welcome. Without anything more to say I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

_**Thanks~**_

**ECHO OF BREAK.**

**By Lemoni~**

It has been six months since I wake up in my master's garden, six months since I learn my master's name, six months since I know my own name, six months since I'm my master's most beloved doll, and still... I feel lost, disconnected from this world, like there is somewhere else I'm supposed to be or more like there is someone else I'm supposed to be looking for, but no matter how much I try I can't remember anything before meeting my master.

I remember waking up in my master's bedroom, feeling hot to the point of melting, and a doctor checking me, saying something about a minor fever... but before that it's blank... like an artist canvas before starting his work... but what I do remember from that day is the way my master hold my hand comforting me and that had been so kind of him.

That's why my loyalty to my master is complete and without questioning. He took me in, took care of me, give me a place where I can stay, a name I can be called with, a purpose in my life... and he gave me love... sometimes he hurts me, but is because I mess up things, he never punish me without a good reason, and he... always is hurt after he has to do it... I know! He always asks me to never do that again, he hugs me and pets my head, he cares for me, he is a good master.

But... sometimes, when I'm lying in my bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking of nothing just before I'm falling sleep, a pair of gold irises appear in my thoughts and my body and heart feels at peace, I feel loved, cherished. I don't know why... it always bring a smile to my face and I think the tone of gold isn't as brilliant as my master's eye but is more warm and... maybe beautiful? Sometimes I'm not sleepy enough to ignore this feelings as I fall sleep, and when that happens I'm ashamed, how can I be so ungrateful to my master, I feel so bad the next day... but I've never told this to my master, how could I tell him that I think I maybe happy somewhere else, after all the things he has done for me. Ridiculous!

As I think this I shake my head, really disappointment with myself but suddenly the carriage bounce and all my thoughts are forgotten as we enter the Rainsworth state. My master has important matters to attend with Lady Rainsworth. I have to admit that I was anxious about this meeting, this is the first time my master allows me to come so I really don't have an idea what is going to be like, but I know for sure that Pandora's issues always put Master Vincent in a bad mood and it was even worse when he was required to do something that he didn't like, for example this kind of political ballrooms.

Everyone knows about the stressed links between the four ducal houses, and it was a fact that Pandora Organization was his solely sign of truce between them. So whenever a meeting was held outside Pandora's ground it always was a diplomatic war hide between kisses, smiles and polite phrases. It also was true that every commoner prayed for that stressed link to never broke, nobody wanted a war and much less another Sabrie tragedy.

But I have to recognize I was a little excited about the ballroom. It was rumored that Lady Rainsworth always organized for the servants some kind of buffet as they waited for their masters. She always seemed to be generous or so they say... and offered appetizers that I liked a lot, I heard she served little sugar lumps and sweet cakes with puffy cream on top, all of that, along the fragrant cups of hot sweetened tea, Yeah, I'll love that.

A little smile in my face betrayed my thoughts... _"Maybe... are you thinking about something that you like?"_ I gasped as I feel more than hear those whispered words _"No... yes, well I mean... sorry master"_ I blushed, why he always does things like this... whispering words, petting my head, holding my hands, or things like that... _"So you were, eh? Maybe you're thinking about those rumors about the pastries Lady Rainsworth always prepare for the servants?"_ I gasped, while he quietly chuckled _"You think I didn't know about it?"_ a little shiver ran over my body as I saw that he moved his hand to my tummy, and started to softly caress it _"Just drink tea, I don't want my cute little doll to be sick for eating desserts so late"_ I feel my blush growing as he continued caressing my tummy _"Ma..s... master..." _my eyes closed as a low moan escaped my mouth. This was so new to me, he never had done this before, but I'm not sure if I liked it... I mean it feel good... but...

The carriage stopped and the motion make me open my eyes, I could still feel my heavy blush over my cheeks and my heavy breathing... _"Well it seems you can enjoy other activities more than eating cake"_ my master said with a smug smile, I was praying for the earth to eat me alive, I'm so embarrassed. What the hell was I thinking? That's the problem I wasn't thinking at all.

As I tried to beat my blush to dead the carriage door opened and a Pandora member that I'm sure I know from others meetings announced that it was Master Vincent from the Nightray house, but as he said that I could see him looking at me while a blush grow in his face, my master suddenly laughed out loud as he saw this and said to me _"It seems love at first sight still exist my dear Break and you have the gift to bewitch with it... and not only this servant" _the young man's blush grow even more and I'm sure my blush deepened to. This was embarrassing, that was my only thought as I entered the Rainsworth house pouting, blushing and wishing for a lighting to struck me down.

The ride home was long and slow, after we left the party it started raining like there was no tomorrow. I have to confess the ballroom was quite boring and torturous for me. I couldn't eat any of the little pastries and only drink a little bit of tea, but well at least I could eat all the sugar lumps my body could take without rotting my teeth in the spot, but still I wanted to eat some pastries. A frustrated sigh was my only answer to that thought. _"Still mad about not eating cakes Break?" "Eh, well, no, not mad just a little frustrated, all those cakes smelled so sweet!"_ I whined. The only response to that was an amused smile from my master.

Suddenly he sat besides me, looked right into my eye and asked me _"What can we do to fix that?"_ I was speechless and nervous. I still remembered the touches he gave me earlier and that gave goosebumps and I could feel myself slowly but surely blushing. My master smile got wider as he saw this.

"_So that's what you want to do, eh?"_ His hand started caressing my shoulders as my breathing got heavier with each caress and my eye started to close. _"You sure are a beautiful doll my dear Break"_ I could hear him whispering in my ear, suddenly he kissed my neck and I started gasping, this was too much, I feel my head spinning without control _"You're so sensitive... Xerxes Break" _

Before I could think anything else a sharp pain in my skull made me close my eyes, everything hurt so much. I had a sudden coughing fit and I just could focus on breathing, I gasped as the pain swirled in my head and I could feel the blood trickling and the coppery taste as it dripped down my hand. Everything hurt, I was feeling so numb but between all the chaos I heard a giggle when I looked once again to my masters eyes I felt a sharp pain and everything became black.

**~ o ~**

Second chapter up!

Read & review.


	3. Mad Hatter

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Pandora Hearts, Gilbert Nightray, Vincent Nightray or Xerxes Break aka Kevin Regnard all rights go to the creator "Mochizuki Jun." I don't get any profit from this... wish I could... a few dollars wouldn't hurt my pockets.

_**Autors Note:**_

Thanks for the reviews and the favs, sorry once again for any kind of typos. Well I hope you like this third chapter, it's short but hey I'm really bussy this week and since I just love evil Break, I had to do this.

Keep in mind that English isn't my first language, I speak Spanish (yeah since I was born and possibly will until the end of my life), so if you see grammatical and spelling errors please be nice and cute and let me know and tell me how to amend the mistake.

Well last but not least a very important information: Criticism, cheers, kisses and chocolate cookies are welcome. Without anything more to say I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

_**Thanks~**_

**ECHO OF BREAK.**

**By Lemoni~**

"_Tut, tut, shame on you Vincent-sama, that's no way to treat sweet innocent Break is it? I mean poor little him first you toy with him, get him all hot and to what?... just to speak to me. If I was your mother I would surely spank you for being a very bad child…"_ Another giggle followed this remark as the man beside him changed totally. _"You know why I called you Mad Hatter?" "Of course not Vincent-Sama, what kind of person do you think I am? Oh yes silly me…" _another giggle _"the kind of person that has treats with people like you."_

Vincent Nightray smile tensed a little more as this insufferable person took the place of his little doll. _"Mmm is Vincent-sama regretting founding Xerxes Break…?"_ Mad Hatter said while caressing his cheek and taking Vincent's hat_"No, just you" _Vincent answered with a forced smile. A giggle louder than rest escaped his mouth _"Aww, I almost feel bad… Vincent-Sama. Well I guess I would never be able to invite you a cup of tea… it's always business with you." _he patted twice the hat and Emily landed on his shoulder _"He is boring, he is boring"_ the little doll chanted, the Mad Hatter petted Emily's head and said to her _"He sure is darling"_.

"_The Bezalious kid will be leaving abyss soon, I want you to watch that for me. My brother and Lady Sharon along with that servant… Liam, had been very busy about it, and make sure to keep an eye on Gilbert, the Baskervilles are on the hunt too"_ Vincent said in a grave voice_ "Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of it. It's so hard to keep secrets in a time like this, what a shame…"_ the Mad Hatter said while searching for something in the carriage _"by the way Vincent-sama~" _added in a sing song voice_ "Yes?" "Where do you hide the candies?"_ _"Where, where?"_ Emily's voice said after the Mad Hatter. Vincent could only sigh with displeasure _"Are you paying attention or looking for candies?"_ the mad hatter answered him slowly and with a smile while putting a don't be dumb expression _"Looking for candies of course, you aren't funny enough to keep my attention for long Vincent-Sama"_ Break answered with a big smile and added _"To be complete honest, your quite the boring, creepy guy, maybe that's the reason your brother stays as far away as he can from you?"_ another giggle.

Suddenly Vincent pushed the Mad Hatter hard against one of the windows of the carriage _"Shut it Mad Hatter… "_the other laughed out loud as he looked at Vincent right in the eye and an evil grin appeared in his face _"You know that you shouldn't mess with me Vincent-Sama"_ as he said this he stopped laughing and just looked at Vincent. Out of the blue the Mad Hatter hugged Vincent and started whispering in his ear _"Always keep in mind, Vincent-Sama, to never treat me like this, and by the way I suggest you to keep candy with you… I get moody when I can't have it… Break maybe loyal to you… but…"_he licked his ear shell playfuly, arousing Vincent _"never forget that… I'm not Break…"_ As he said that he giggled once again.

Vincent smiled and without thinking started kissing Break's neck _"I never forget that fact Mad Hatter… trust me" _as he said this he licked his neck_ "Good."_ smiled the Mad Hatter and said _"Oh… and by the way… you should keep an eye on your toys… and don't hesitate with what you want… otherwise… I don't think Break will be loyal to you for a long time Vincent-Sama… I mean Liam is such a gentleman, a little to touchy for my tastes, a little to friendly but Break seems to like him… jeez even I like him, now if I think that then how much Break does."_Vincent's face changed from angry to furious, seeing this the Mad Hatter continued harassing him_"...and of course there was this man… mmm Oscar Bezalius was his name? Boy I surely was surprised to see him in the servants room. Did you know he wanted our little Break to get more than drunk? I have to say that... all the men in the room were very interested in your beautiful doll…" _a giggle full of malice followed this words and a caress to Vincent's face, but didn't last long because out of the blue Vincent grabbed Break's body and crushed him against his and growled in Break's neck muttering in a possessive voice _"Mine"_ while he licked and kissed Break's slender neck, his hands playing in Break's slender waist, the Mad Hatter just laughed at this.

All of sudden the Mad Hatter looked right into Vincent face with a smug expression and told him "_You know what Vincent-Sama? Maybe I could give you a little show, just for your eyes"_as he said that he started moving his hands playfully and lazy towards his legs _"what do you say... Vincent-Sama...? The ride home is long and I know you want me... I could even call you Master just like little Break does, only of course if you put me in the mood"_ a giggle and a light bite to Vincent's ear shell followed this statement. _"Nobody asked you to do that Mad Hatter... I could have Break whenever I want!"_Vincent hissed, angry because of this insufferable creature and his unsatisfied lust.

A loud laugh escaped the Mad Hatter lips "_Aaww honey you need to be more romantic!"_ a small peck in the cheek made Vincent twitch with a murderous intent, the Mad Hatter pouted at this _"As gloomy and boring as ever, that is why you never will go on a date with me." _he said this and his lips touched Vincent's ears, then he whispered with a playful voice_ "You don't have a chance"_ a giggle followed this sentence, Vincent ignored this as the Mad Hatter continued _"...but since I'm not such a bad guy Vincent-Sama" "Not bad, not bad" _repeated Emily_ "I will give you a friendly advice..." _out of the blue the Mad Hatter looked at Vincent's face and playfully intertwined his fingers in his gold hair_ "I recommend you... to don't take everything for granted... don't lose your chance Vincent-Sama…"_suddenly his hold tightened and a smirk appeared in his face _"I would love to leave you without it"_ and after that he gave him a passionate kiss.

All of sudden Break's body went slack and collapsed over Vincent's. Break's eyes blinked trying to regain his sorroundings and asked him in a breathless voice _"Master Vincent, where are we?"_ his cloudy red eye couldn't understand what was happening _"Near the house Break, go back to sleep, you suddenly collapsed and you still seem very exhausted for all the excitement from the Ballroom"_ Vincent told him with an angry expression, Break wondered if maybe he was mad. Suddenly Vincent started petting his head and telling him to sleep and not worry, at this Break just smiled at him pleased that his master wasn't mad.

As he was slowly falling sleep he suddenly wondered where has his master got that little doll and why was he choking it to dead...

**~ o ~ **

Third chapter and Break has split personalities, yay... I love the evil Break.

Well read & review.


	4. Noise, Echo, Hurt

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Pandora Hearts, Xerxes Break a.k.a Kevin Regnard, Vincent Nightray or Gilbert Nightray aka Raven all rights go to the his creator Jun Mochizuki. Sadly I don't get any profit from this.

_**Autors Note:**_

Ok, fourth chapter of Echo of Break and I could say I'm a little flustered, this is my first smut and I maybe thinking I'm not capable of writing a lemon between this guys, but if the worst comes to worst then I would ask for help. Anyway nothing to worry about yet, there is a lot of story to tell before that (yeah I'm evil) well I hope you don't find Break to OCC, but... Hey! I'm doing the best I can. Give me a break! (no pun intended).

Well reviews and criticism are welcome, so what you're waiting for? Send me an Internet-chocolate cookie and make my day, lol.

Well last but not least a very important information: English isn't my first language, I speak Spanish, my English in general terms sucks, so if you see any spelling or grammatical errors please be cute and let me know and tell me how to amend the mistake. Without anything more to say I hope you enjoy the fic.

_**Thanks~**_

**~ o ~**

**Echo of Break.**

**By Lemoni~**

The birds chirping in the sky make me open my eye. After regaining my surroundings and knowing where I was, the first thing I thought was that I really didn't remember how I got to my room, maybe Master Vincent brought me here… as I tried to recollect everything from the night before my only conclusion was that it had been chaotic, I mean we're ridding peaceful to the mansion and out of the blue I collapsed in the middle of the ride and to make it worse, in the middle of a very compromising situation. I blushed as I started to remember the caresses, the kisses and my more than easy disposition to let all that got much more far than what it did. As all my blood went to my face and made me look redder than a tomato the door to my room opened and entered Echo with a breakfast trail.

I don't know why but I thought she hated my guts with all her being, that of course was just a feeling, since we really aren't friends or even talk to each other. Well maybe not hate, but she got always really uncomfortable around me, maybe it was because we both were servants directly under the orders of Master Vincent, the rest of the house servants thought that we have kind of a quarrel over Master Vincent's attentions and affection, but the truth was that I didn't pursued that. I really loved my master because he had been only kind to me and gave me a reason to keep living, but beside that I really couldn't say I "loved" him… of course I feel like a total cynical person as I remembered the way I had responded to his touches.

_"Master Vincent is expecting Break in the living room"_ Echo's voice brought me out of my reverie _"He told Echo to inform you as soon as you woke up" "Aah.. Yes thank you Miss Echo I will go as soon as I make myself presentable"_ Echo just nodded as I said this to her _"I'll inform Master Vincent then"_ as she was leaving the room I don't why but I got this sudden urge to speak to her _"Echo wait I want to ask you something"_ she turned towards me and looked me right at my face _"Yes Mister Break?"_ I don't know why I said that, my mind was blank… what did I want to ask her… as she passively looked at me expecting my question I abruptly ask her the first thought that crossed my mind _"Do you hate me?"_ what the fuck was wrong with me? _"I don't Mister Break, I don't even know you"_ as she said that I don't know why it stung… but it was true, after all my only contact with others had been Master Vincent, occasionally Mister Liam in Pandora's meetings and Master Bezarious the other day in the ballroom, what exactly did I expect? For her to tell me I was his best friend or something like that?

Unexpectedly she added in a serious tone _"But Echo will do anything to protect you, Mister Break has a special place in Master Vincent's heart, he is his most precious doll, he'll be mad if something happened to you"_ I could feel my cheeks and ears blushing a rosy tone _"What!?" "Echo's work is to get and to keep safe what Master Vincent wants, Echo lives for Master Vincent desires"_ what the hell was wrong with this girl to say something like that with that face I suddenly regretted to have asked her anything _"But the noise of Echo is horrible jealous, never trust your safety to Echo when her noise is around"_ I really didn't understand what she was saying _"What are you talking about Echo?"_ I could sense a feel of regret from her as she thought about what she had said, like she wasn't supposed to tell me that _"Nothing Mister Break should worry about, please just forget it." _She was lying to me _"Echo…"_ I muttered, pained to see her like that _"Echo thinks you're a great person, she doesn't want to feel this way about you, but…"_

_"Aah Break you woke up"_ Echo and I turned surprised to the door _"Master Vincent…" _we both mumbled. He was smiling, but we both know it was the kind of smile that told anybody that he wasn't pleased _"Didn't I tell you to inform me as soon as Break woke up Echo?"_ I could feel Echo's fear growing at a rapidly time just like mine _"And Break, why did you keep me waiting for you at the living room, do you like to be rude to me?"_ I could feel the shivers running through my body, as my mind chanted like a pray -this isn't good, this isn't good- he was really mad we both know it _"Echo take this letter to Gilbert"_ I could feel my breathing shorting, this really wasn't good. Echo looked at me with pity in his eyes _"Now Echo!"_ he yelled as he slapped her hard; she collapsed to the floor with the force of the blow and I could only let out a horrified gasp, after that Echo slowly took the fallen letter and started to leave the room _"Close the door before leaving Echo"._

As I heard the loud click of the door I could only feel myself hyperventilating _"Master Vincent…"_ I mumbled in a low and scared voice, but suddenly a hard slap made me bounce in the bed, it hurts; it hurts so much, that's the only thought in my head as I wanted for the world to stop spinning. _"Break you know how much I love you, right?, but you keep on being a bad child, why?"_ He grasped me from my hair, he was pulling it hard, hard enough that I could feel my hair tearing from my scalp, I could only mutter a pained sound, please stop it_…"Master…"_ I feel another slap much harder than the one before _"Don't speak unless you're being spoken to Break!"_ I could feel the blood slowly running out of my mouth and my empty eye socket, I think this second slap break the skin of that injury, it hasn't healed properly and it was very tender, suddenly he grabbed my neck, choking me, closing my wind wipe I couldn't breathe!

_"What was so important to ask Echo that you have to keep me waiting dear Break?"_ I tried to answer him, but my head was feeling lighter _"Now don't be a bad doll and tell me"_ I could feel another blow in my face, I knew it was harder than the others, but for some reason it didn't hurt as bad as before _"I … was… asking her…"_ I really couldn't breathe I could feel myself gasping with the effort of simply speaking _"if she…"_ I don't know why I had this sudden urgent to protect Echo, she was going to get beaten if I told Master Vincent the truth; I didn't have any foundation to affirm that but… I knew it _"if… she knew…"_ I was going to pass out _"who… brought me to my room… Master"_ as I ended the phrase I could feel Master Vincent's hold on my neck loosing.

When my neck was free I gulped the precious needed air like there was no tomorrow, when out of the blue I feel myself being hugged hard, I started struggling with all my might, I didn't want to be near him, I didn't want to be hurt, not anymore, please, I could feel the tears dropping from my right eye, the blood dripping from my left empty socket, the stinging sensations of the blows, the pain in my hair scalp. No I didn't wanted to be here. _"Why Break?"_ I wanted to flee, to leave this place, I continued to struggle _"Why do you keep making me hurt you? Look what you make me do"_ as he said that I started sobbing, I was so hurt, so confused, I loved my Master, but why did he keep doing this to me? Weren't you supposed to keep safe the ones you love?_ "Shh, shh, Break, it's okay. I forgive you, its okay"_ It was my fault right? I knew it, I always make him mad_ "Master"_ my struggling stopped and I sobbed harder than before as he started petting my head.

He suddenly kissed the top of my head _"Easy my pretty doll, shh, calm down"_ I could feel myself hiccupping as he keep petting me and kissing me, without any warning I feel a hand traveling through my body _"Master?"_ he just smiled at me, that loving smile that mean I was safe with him, that nothing could hurt me, he was with me again, my master was with me again. I was so entranced with his smile that I didn't keep aware where his hand was going, I jumped, surprised when I feel a hand on my crotch _"Master?" _I asked in a higher tone than before. He started fondling me _"Shh Break it's ok, relax"._

I could feel myself blushing as he touched me in such an intimate place; I started gasping as he continued to caress me through my pajama's pants. I opened my mouth to stop him, but no sound came, just a needy gasp, I could feel his mouth on my neck, as he started sucking, I could feel my skin stinging surely a hickey had been done, but for some reason that didn't matter. _"Aah.. master… ungh…" _I couldn't breathe, but this time because I was so hot, I didn't… _"Nnghh… master…"_ so slow, this was too slow I started moaning I needed more _"Mo…re… master… ugh"_ I didn't know what I was asking for, but, just for something that put an end to this. I feel his hand pressing harder and his mouth sucking my ear lobe, my cries got louder; I could feel myself near the abyss, that place where you don't think and just feel, when he suddenly whispered_ "Come for me, my beautiful doll"_ that did it, the pressure reached his peaking point and I could feel myself falling as I let out a loud shout _"Master!"_ and I feel myself blacking out from the intensity of the sensation.

When I recovered I feel my master kisses on my neck intertwined along playful licks and bites on my skin, my breathe was hard, I could feel my heavy blush and I feel exhausted, I also could feel a sticky sensations on my pajama's pants and I could bet without doubt what it was, I could feel my master eyes on me and I slowly looked up to my master's face _"You're so beautiful in the throes of passion my lovely doll"_ as he said that I don't know why I feel dirty and like crying.

**~ o ~**

OMG fourth chapter... what the hell is wrong with me, I'm going to hell for hurting break, that if the fan hordes don't get a hold of me first for the OCC, lol.

Well read & review


End file.
